


Breath

by RK_Anon (Rochelle_Templer)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/RK_Anon
Summary: Set after Warriors of the Deep. The Doctor is not the only one struggling to recover from what happened on the sea base....





	Breath

As he stood in the doorway to the console room, Turlough smirked and wondered if the Doctor had any idea of how ridiculous he looked right now.

Gone were the usual cream colored coat and the cricketer outfit underneath. Tegan had found the Doctor’s discarded clothes in a corridor before they left the sea base and had taken them to the TARDIS laundry room to be cleaned and dried with a fresh stalk of celery to be added later.

Instead, the Doctor was wearing a set of off-white pajamas which were decorated with numerous red question marks on both the top and pants. Rather than the usual plimsolls, the Doctor had slippers on his feet which were shaped like British telephone booths. His hair had dried, but was already starting to grow longer with several strands stubbornly flying away from his face.

The result was that he looked like an overgrown child who had rolled out of bed and was trying to steer the TARDIS. It was a far cry from the usual mysterious figure persona Turlough knew the Doctor liked to project. The fact that he was still brooding near the console with his “I’m a serious Time Lord” pose only made it more amusing to Turlough.

His humor faded, however, when he spied a dullness in the Doctor’s eyes and a slight droop in his shoulders. The smirk was soon replaced with a frown.

“Doctor? Have we taken off again already?”

The Doctor did not even look up. “Hmm? Oh, Turlough. Yes, I thought it might be best to set the TARDIS down somewhere quiet while I sort out some of the damage that security satellite inflicted. We should be arriving on Pzarias about…now.”

The central column let out a quiet gong and stopped moving. The Doctor moved to the left and scanned the instruments in front of him before finally looking up and seeing that Turlough was standing there in a black tee shirt and dark blue lounge pants.

“You should be in bed. You’ve had a long day.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Turlough said, scratching the back of his head. “And I could say the same to you, Doctor.”

“Me? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Even after nearly frying your brain by linking it to the sea base’s defense computers?”

“Yes, well, it’s not something I would like to repeat, but I can assure you that….”

The Doctor tried to continue but was forced to stop when he sneezed. Turlough’s eyes widened slightly.

“Doctor…?”

“Turlough, I’m….” Another sneeze halted him in mid-sentence.

“Come on, Doctor. You should get to bed before you get what Tegan would call the sniffles.”

“I am a Time Lord. I don’t get the sniffles. It’s simply a delayed reaction to my prolonged excursion underwater. Nothing to worry about.”

“Doctor….”

“Turlough….” Another sneeze. “Yes well…perhaps some rest would be advisable.”

Turlough smirked again and went over to put his arm around the Doctor’s waist while they walked into the corridor together. The Doctor guided them to his bedroom and upon opening the door, Turlough noticed that, once again, the bed was a mess. Surprising considering how infrequently the Doctor used it.

The Doctor kicked off his slippers and climbed into the bed, settling in near the center. Turlough followed him, sidling over so he could sleep up against the Doctor’s chest.

“Turlough…?”

“I’m sure I could sleep better here,” Turlough said. He leaned in so the tips of their noses were touching. “Do you mind?”

“I suppose not,” the Doctor smiled back at him. He gave Turlough a quick kiss on the nose and started to close his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a soft moan and put a hand over his face.

“What is it?” Turlough asked, his concern immediate.

“It’s nothing. Just some leftover aches from my interface with the computer. I’m sure it will pass quickly.”

Turlough frowned again. If the Doctor was allowing any signs of pain to slip through, it was probably far more than a passing annoyance. He sat up and moved over the Doctor so he could lay propped up on his side behind him. Turlough brushed aside some of the flaxen strands of hair from the Doctor’s temple. Earlier, he had used the medical supplies on the TARDIS to treat the burns on the Doctor’s face. It was pretty much healed, but Turlough was sure that the area was still sore.

Gingerly, he placed his fingertips onto the Doctor’s scalp and side of his face and started to rub, making little circles and smoothing down his hair while he did it.

“Mmmm,” the Doctor murmured. “Turlough, you….”

“Don’t say you don’t need me to do this because you clearly do,” Turlough interrupted. He punctuated his remark with a light nip on the Doctor’s earlobe.

The Doctor frowned slightly. Turlough knew that he was asking a lot, but hoped that the gentle massage and the light kisses he continued to plant along the Doctor’s ear would put an end to any further resistance. He smiled again a moment later as he watched the Doctor close his eyes and lean into the touches.

“You have…very nimble fingers,” the Doctor said with a contented sigh.

Turlough laughed and gave the Doctor a quick kiss on the temple before running his fingers along that spot. “The skills of an artist. I’ve had years of practice at making beautiful things.”

“Indeed.”

A predatory grin appeared on Turlough’s face. He could hear the question behind the Doctor’s response and placed his lips right next to his ear. “Yes. Like the sounds you’re making now. Or the sounds I could help you make.”

Turlough quit massaging the Doctor’s scalp and moved his hands down much lower, earning him a satisfying noise of surprise and pleasure. He continued to let his hands roam, stroking and sliding his fingers under fabric. He started to add teeth to the attention he was giving to the Doctor’s ear when he felt a tug on his arm.

“Come back here,” the Doctor told him.

Turlough nodded and complied, maneuvering back over so he could lay face to face with him again. As soon as he had laid down, the Doctor put his arms around him, one hand stroking his back while pulling him close while the other one cradled his head, guiding him forward for more kisses.

Turlough’s eyes closed as soon as their lips touched. All the tension and worries that had been keeping him awake were fading with each tender caress and every flick of the Doctor’s tongue in his mouth. He grabbed at the Doctor’s pajamas, eager fingers fumbling with the buttons. The Doctor picked up on this and reciprocated. Deft fingers slipped Turlough’s shirt away and pushed down the hem of his pants.

It only took moments for them to finish removing each other’s clothes. Once they were done, Turlough pressed up against him, relishing the skin to skin contact, relaxing into the lazy kisses the Doctor continued to give him.

Suddenly, the Doctor gasped and shivered causing Turlough to pause and open his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Sorry. I suppose I’m still rather chilled after all. Deep ocean waters are not well suited for an impromptu swim.”

Turlough yanked the blankets up over the Doctor’s shoulders while burrowing even closer to him. In his mind, he could still see the Doctor falling over the railing into the water.

_Falling, drowning…._

“By the way, Tegan told me about how you looked after her after we were separated. Apparently, she considered following me into the water until you stopped her. I am grateful to you for that.”

Turlough’s hands clutched the Doctor’s sides. He buried his face into the Doctor’s chest and closed his eyes as he struggled to banish the images from his brain.

_A limp body sinking into the water. Still. Lifeless. Pulled into the dark._

“Turlough?”

_Sinking. Alone. Cold. Darkness swallowing him whole._

“Turlough!”

An urgent kiss to his cheek brought Turlough back with a gasp. He returned the kiss, but swiftly pulled away, struggling to regain some composure.

“Tegan,” he mumbled. “She thought you were dead.”

“Yes, she mentioned that. To be honest, I thought I was too for a moment.”

Turlough’s eyes became dark again as his vision faded. He had known that it was dangerous to get attached to the Doctor. Far more dangerous than when he was trying to kill him. Even when they had become something more than fellow travelers, Turlough had tried to keep his distance. Better to think of this as something fun and fleeting. Nothing meaningful.

 But then he had made the choice, a choice to let it be more. To allow his heart to beat for another person again. And just as he did; he’d been confronted with the risks he had chosen with that decision.

_Sinking…drowning…loss. So much loss. Over and over._

_It made it so easy to pick up a gun again. To threaten with real intent. To kill when necessary._

_Drowning…falling into darkness again…into death again….loss…emptiness…._

_His light was gone. It had died. Died years ago. Died again now. It didn’t matter. It would be ripped from him. Vulnerable flesh…cold heart…and darkness…._

_Nothing more of Vislor Turlough…he was gone…drowned….cold…welcoming darkness…._

_“Turlough?”_

_‘….Doctor?’_

_‘No! Don’t….’_

_“Sorry….”_

Turlough let go of the Doctor and curled his hands into fists. Normally, he didn’t mind it when the Doctor touched his thoughts while they were intimate. It had been a difficult step to take, especially after the invasion he had suffered while under the thrall of the Black Guardian. It meant opening himself up in a way that terrified him, but he was secure in the knowledge that the Doctor would respect the boundaries he had placed within his mind.

But this time it had been too much. Too much pain, too much darkness, and he simply couldn’t allow the Doctor to see that in him.

When he finally did open his eyes, it was to find a pair of deep blue ones staring at him with endless affection and concern.

“You…you also thought I had…Turlough, I am sorry.”

Turlough hated that. He hated it when the Doctor apologized for getting hurt and possibly worrying his companions. As if he somehow felt responsible for every negative emotion they felt.

He was about to pull away even more when a hand cupped his jaw. It was followed by the Doctor tilting his head slightly so he could apply more kisses along Turlough’s neck, making sure to pay extra attention to a tiny bundle of nerves just under his ear.

Turlough closed his eyes and moaned. The Doctor almost seemed like an expert on Trion lovemaking techniques. Not that he could have known what Turlough would like from the beginning. But the Doctor could be very observant. Oh so very observant.

He scooted back so he could rest against the Doctor’s chest, his hands returning to grip him tightly again.

_“Turlough….”_

_‘Don’t. Don’t let me go.’_

_“I won’t.”_

_‘Please…I need….’_

_“I’m here, Turlough.”_

_‘Please…don’t let me go.’_

_“I won’t. I promise.”_

_‘Doctor….’_

_“I’m here. I’ve got you.”_

The steady drum of twin heartbeats calmed Turlough. His fingers relaxed, stroking and caressing again rather than clinging. Desire stirred in him once more and he ground his hips against the Doctor’s, communicating the need he still felt. The Doctor tilted Turlough’s chin up again so he could look into his eyes before giving him one more warm kiss, signaling his assent as he laid down onto his back.

Turlough kissed back much more fiercely, biting the Doctor’s lip just hard enough so it wouldn’t leave a lasting mark. He rolled up into a sitting position and then moved over so he could straddle him.

In the past, Turlough enjoyed making this rough. For himself and whoever he was with. It was easy to mix fear with excitement, violence with pleasure. But with the Doctor, it was always gentler than usual for him. The aggression and forcefulness were no longer needed to ignite his passion.

All Turlough needed was this: the Doctor looking up at him, letting him take control, open, submitting. Up to that moment, Turlough had intended to fuck him, but now he decided that wasn’t what he really needed even if it might have been what he wanted. Instead, he fetched the lube from the drawer next to the bed and began preparing the Doctor to be ridden. The look of astonishment on the Doctor’s face was gratifying on its own.

Once he was ready, Turlough leaned down one more time to give a long, lingering kiss before beginning to move. There was a brief ache at first, but it quickly faded as slow thrusts became faster and urgent. Turlough breathed hard and fast, his hands greedily rubbing over the Doctor’s chest, hips and thighs. He loved every part of the Doctor and every sensation he felt while the Doctor filled him up.

The Doctor continued to look up at him, his mouth open but no words coming out. There was only eyes wide open. Soft cries and moans. A mind that was focused solely on Turlough. Turlough could feel his thoughts pulling, merging with the Doctor’s. Soon, they were together, both of them experiencing the passion the other one was feeling.

It was over shortly after it started. Both of them were too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to hold back for too long. For a few seconds, frustration soured the high Turlough felt, but the Doctor pulling him down for another long kiss quickly erased his disappointment.

Turlough shifted so he could go back to lying against the Doctor’s chest, arms draped over their sides, their foreheads touching.  

“Turlough, you should rest.”

“I should be saying that to you. It’s why we came here, after all.”

“Really?” the Doctor said, a knowing glint in his eyes. “And I’d thought you had another motive in mind.”

Turlough laughed. “I often do, Doctor.”

“Yes…quite….”

Both of them smiled, their lips brushing as they did it. They shared another kiss as they drifted into sleep.

 


End file.
